Food Fight
by quam314159
Summary: Sam and Quinn are in charged for the baked goods for the bake sale.


**Food Fight (one shot)**

**Author's Note: Hi, this is my first time writing a story. I know my writing isn't good. I'm a math student more than an English student. Anyways I love Sam and Quinn, and I wanted to take a shot at writing one of these. Reviews are welcome; just know that this is my first time writing. :)**

New Directions are in dire need of money for Nationals in New York. The glee club decides to do a bake sale; Sam and Quinn are in charge of making the baked goods.

Where: the school's Home Ec. Lab

Who: Sam and Quinn

Quinn POV

I am looking at the clock wondering where Sam is, he knows that we have to get these baked goods ready for tomorrow's bake sale.

Sam comes running in, panting "sorry…. I'm…. late. Coach… had us run two extra laps." I walked closer to Sam "its okay." The blonde boy comes closer to me, puts his hands around my waist, and all I see his gorgeous deep blue eyes. He pulls me into a light kiss, and then into an embrace. I love peppermint scent that is coming off of him. "Should we start baking?" as I pull away from the hug. "Yeah, we have a lot to bake."

After about an hour and a half, we have baked a dozen cupcakes and two-dozen cookies. Sam muttered, "Do you think we are going to win Nationals this year? I heard Vocal Adrenaline is really good, and that Jesse kid is here." "Of course, we are going to win Nationals" I said a bit frustrated. Without even realizing it I said, "I can't believe you don't think your own team is good enough."

Sam was taken back, "Oh, I do believe we can win, but I this is my first major vocal competition. I have never been in a National competition." "It's okay Sam, it's okay to be scared." I said teasingly. "I am not scared, I am just nervous for our team!" Sam said in his mostly manly voice. "Whatever you say Sammy!"

When I turned my back to him to grab an ingredient, I felt flour being flicked in my hair. I turned back around; their Sam was his hand was covered in flour, and his smirk on his face. Of course I was wearing my new light blue dress. I took the spatula from the chocolate icing bowl, scooped up as much icing as the spatula could hold. I walked over to Sam with the spatula of icing in my hand and a smile on my face, and then I smeared the icing all over him and his blue t-shirt. I saw his jaw drop, then turning into a huge smile. Then finally I smeared the chocolate icing all over his face.

"You did not just do that Q" he said as he was trying to wipe off the chocolate icing. "Did what?" I said with a smirk, walking back to all the baking supplies. "You are so gonna get it!" "Try and catch me!" Soon he was chasing me around the classroom with an egg in his hand. Unfortunately, he was able to grab me, and pull me in closer into his chocolaty body, and cracked an egg over my head. I felt the egg's goo come creeping down from my hair to my shoulders, then to my dress.

Before long, we were having a full-blown food fight! Eggs fly everywhere, flour and icing all over the walls, and definitely on us. Sam chased me around the classroom again. After about a minute of running around, he finally caught me! However when he caught me, he took a step backwards slipping on an egg and started to fall backwards! And of course he had an arm around me, so I went down with him. But as I was being dragged down to the floor, my arm hit the bag of flour that was open and started to spill on us. Once the flour had stopped spilling on everywhere, and us I looked and Sam and he looked at me.

We both started to laugh. "You look funny especially with all the chocolate" I said, then pointing to his nose where there was a glob of icing, "you look funnier" he protested, "you look the funniest!" Before I knew it, his lips crashed into mine for a deep passionate kiss. This lasted for merely 5 minutes. I loved how his lips tasted like chocolate icing, and I could feel his hands playing with my messy hair. "You look beautiful Quinn, and you're the only girl I ever want" he said. This made me love him even more. I brushed his hair out of hiss face, and gave him one more kiss, brushing my lips lightly onto his. "We should get back to baking" I suggested, "Yeah we should… later." He said with a wink and a smile. "I love you Sam" I whispered with a smile, "I love you too Quinn."


End file.
